


Kodomo no Hi (Children's Day)

by irish_trash_cash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, Not Romance, gender neutral reader, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_trash_cash/pseuds/irish_trash_cash
Summary: A short request I filled for Genji sharing a cup of tea with the reader and watching the rain.





	

You always asked yourself whether Genji ever slept. More often than not, you’d wake up in the middle of the night or early in the morning before training, and he’d already be wide awake, waiting for everyone in the kitchen with a pot of tea. He was an enigma- the silent hero with a mask that hid much more than his face- and that morning, it didn’t take long for you to realize something was up.

As soon as you’d woke up you went through your usual routine; wash, brush, get dressed, go to breakfast. But when you left your room and entered the kitchen, Genji’s cheery voice wasn’t there to greet you- or anyone else, for that matter. You sat by yourself for a few minutes, listening to the chatter of the early morning as everyone slowly got up and went around making breakfast and planning their days. After an hour of waiting around, Genji still hadn’t showed up, and you began to wonder if something was seriously wrong

“He does it every year on the same day. Don’t know where he goes or why though.” came McCree’s drawling reply upon you asking where Genji might be. You made a motion as if you were tipping a hat as you left, and went in the direction of the boys’ corridor as the sound of McCree’s bellowing laugh resounded behind you. 

Not that you were surprised, but Genji’s room was empty. You approached the door and gave it a few knocks before trying the access pad, only to find that it had been sealed, with a notification saying Genji would be out for the day. That wasn’t entirely true, considering the agent system said he was still within the base’s perimeter, and your curiosity got the best of you as you went back to your room. 

The first thing you did was find the proper attire- it was pouring down rain outside, so you threw on a pair of boots and a jacket, hoping it wouldn’t take long to try and figure out where Genji had gone off to. You figured someplace like a rooftop would be his first place to go for some peace, considering he was a ninja and all, so you soon took it upon yourself to go back to Genji’s room and, using a command code to open the door, swung yourself out one of his windows and onto the sill. You sat silently for a second, contemplating if this was the best idea to do in the rain, but soon shrugged off the thought of falling and shimmied your way across the wall, soon climbing the drains up to the flat roof about two stories up.

Sure as hell, there he was. It was like Genji had built himself a sanctuary on the rooftop, and you watched for a moment as he sat silently under the protection of one of the rooftop watchtowers.

“You’re welcome to join me if you don’t want to stand in the rain. I don’t mind.” Genji said coolly, words slicing through the calm silence like a hot knife through butter. You jumped slightly, half expecting him to not notice you’d been standing there, but eventually made your way over to him, pulling off your hood as you sat down on his right. As another comfortable silence drifted over you, you took a moment to study his face- it wasn’t rare for him to take off his mask around base, so you were no stranger to how he looked, but the slightly pained expression on his face had you even more worried than before.

“What’s this?” You asked, gesturing toward the colorful, scaled object between the two of you. Genji cracked a smile, picking it up and turning it around in his hands before looking at you.

“It’s a Koinobori- a carp streamer.” He explained, handing it to you to inspect further. “I meant to fly it today, but the rain has stopped me.”

“It’s beautiful.” you said in response, taking the streamer into your hands. It was strung almost like a kite and made of layered paper, beautifully colored to resemble the scales of a fish. As you looked it over, Genji reached to grab another tea cup from the box beside him and, after filling it with hot tea, handed it over to you. You didn’t particularly care for hot tea but you accepted it anyways, taking the warm cup into your hands and keeping it close to your face.


End file.
